1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to an improved method of attaching Nasal Oxygen Cannulas and other medical tubings to a patient's head and/or extremeties.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Nasal oxygen cannulas are generally attached to a patient's head by means of a narrow elastic band which is a part of the cannula. Many times the elastic band is too tight around the patient's head and the band loses its elasticity with use. These bands are uncomfortable, do not hold the cannula in place adequately, and do not hold additional tubing that may be used about the head. Nasal gastric tubes and nasal feeding tubes in the past have been taped to a patient's forehead or cheek with resultant irritation of the skin. Intravenous tubing has classically been taped to a patient's arm or leg. The tape causes skin irritation and does not hold the tubing comfortably or adequately. This invention eliminates these problems in all the above mentioned uses.